In a wireless charging system, a wireless power transmitting device wirelessly transmits power to a wireless power receiving device. The receiving device receives the wirelessly transmitted power and uses this power to charge an internal battery and to power components in the receiving device. In practice, it can be challenging to ensure that the wireless power is transferred from the transmitting device to the receiving device with satisfactory efficiency.